Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: Heidi Janson and her horse, Blazer are the world's top teen barrel racing team until the day when Blazer never made it around the third barrel. Heidi swore she would never ride again. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. ANOTHER random story.

Disclaimer: I own everything, but the title. I got the idea from the horse movie Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken. And the title. I couldn't think of another so I just used that one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heidi Janson was the world's top teen barrel racer. Her horse, Blazer was the best. They always won. Blazer may have been beat up and not have any good blood lines, but he was the best. He was a blue roan Quarter Horse, 4 years old and high spirited. He was tall, over 16 hands. Most thought he was too large for barrel racing. He was never broken, Heidi was the only person that had ever rode him. And they were a team, he did everything she wanted without her asking. He gave her everything he had.

At just 15 years old, Heidi worked hard on her father's ranch; she spent all her extra time with Blazer. She wasn't a very good rider, but when she was on Blazer, she was great.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They ran down the alley way to the first barrel. They rated and turned. Blazer gave her everything he had to the second barrel. Again, he rated without her even asking. He turned. Heidi looked up to the third barrel when Blazer's hind end cleared the barrel, but he didn't fly to it like he normally did. He was falling.

Blazer's pastern had broken in 7 places. He landed on top of Heidi. There was no hope. She hardly lived. Her body was crushed, her chest caved in. Broken bones all over, ribs, an arm, a leg. Blazer was put down were he lay. There was no way that Heidi would ever ride again, and she swore she never would.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay. There it is. It's random, I know. I'll add more later.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Okay. I actually used my horse's name for this one, but that's okay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four years passed and Heidi still refused to ride. Her parents tried to get her on a horse, but she just wouldn't. Her parents even bought a barrel horse for her and she wouldn't even look at it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She went to help her good friend, Dan at his place. "I have something I have to show you," he said.

"What?"

"Come on." He led her to the barn and showed her a horse. The horse was a young Quarter Horse, small. He was a bay. "He acts like old Blazer."

Heidi smiled and watched the horse. "What's his name?"

"Doesn't have one, I thought you could name it."

She thought for a moment. "Trapper. His name is Trapper."

Dan smiled.

"How much do you want for him?"

"What? What did you say?"

"You heard me. How much do you want for him?"

"Um, well, he's not broke yet. He's 3 years old; I'll take $500 for him."

"I'll take him. I'll go get the money and then come back with a trailer."

"Wait, you—you can't be serious about this."

"I am."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heidi watched Trapper out in the field; he was too much like Blazer. The way he acted, looked, well besides his color. She decided to break him and train him for barrels.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A year later, Heidi was again the best in the world. Trapper was known all over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trapper took Heidi to the NFR and they won. First place with 13.7 seconds. "After the accident, were you ever planning on riding again?" a reporter asked.

"Yeah. It's always been in me. I couldn't live without riding. The past four years have been long and I've been searching for the right horse. I've finally found him."

"So you think that Trapper will take you to more championships?"

"Oh yeah. He's just as gifted as Blazer was, just smaller."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

People all over brought up the accident and Blazer, every time Heidi was asked, she told them that wild hearts can't be broken. And they can't.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boring, I know.


End file.
